Plot: Alien Hunger (Denver, CO)
'Chapter 1: First nights' The story starts with Clover, a student at the University of Colorado watching the sun set on Halloween out of her dorm room window. She is planning on ending her life as she is majorly depressed and sees no point in living. She was never able to live up to her parents' high expectations after all. Her roommate Mindy drags her off to a Halloween party at the 13th Diocese which is a goth-themed nightclub. Meanwhile Ruby Hawks is a Gangrel vampire who has come to Denver in search of her lost sire Jacob Prestor. She had gotten wind that he was in town after fleeing from her hometown for unknown reasons. Kolnyre Clergue is a Catholic priest who has been sent on a mission to Denver by his clergy to locate a powerful vampire named Thaddeus. He gets a lead that Thaddeus will be making a move at the 13th Diocese. All of the characters end up at the 13th Diocese. Mindy runs off to get drunk leaving Clover to the mercy of the horny college kids who are at the club that night. While one boy is trying to pick her up rather forcefully, Koln shows up and intercepts him. Koln takes Clover out into the the alleyway behind the club where they are assaulted by a vampire. The vampire knocks Clover unconscious and beats Koln into unconsciousness as well. Ruby arrives on the scene soon after and finds that the vampire who attacked Clover and Koln is none other than Jacob Prestor! Prestor asks Ruby to help him bring the two unconscious humans into his care and tells her that he will explain everything later. Ruby obeys and they drive off to Prestor's house. Prestor puts Koln and Ruby in the basement after injecting them with a strange serum of some kind. Meanwhile, upstairs he talks to Ruby about what it means to be a vampire and explains that the reason why he fled Ruby's hometown soon after embracing her was because a powerful vampire was after him. Clover and Koln wake up in the basement to find that they don't quite feel the same. They no longer hunger for food and Koln realizes that he has no motivation to smoke cigarettes. Koln also finds that all of his weapons have been taken away along with his phone. Clover realizes that her belongings are missing as well. Clover and Koln aren't alone in the basement, however. They are accompanied by a woman and child as well as a man whom Clover recognizes as her teacher, Professor Jones. The woman's name is Mavis Jackson and her daughter is Suzy Jackson. Professor Jones explains that Jacob Prestor had attacked and trapped him along with Mavis and Suzy and put them down in the basement saying that he would release them shortly. Koln and Clover don't understand it much but they can tell that Mavis, Suzy, and Professor Jones are humans with a beating heart and blood flowing through them. Upstairs Prestor takes out Koln's weapons and lays them out on a counter for Ruby to see. He explains the different weapons and their effects on vampires. He is interrupted, however, by a loud bang on the door. Prestor rushes Ruby down a trap door telling her it leads to the basement and that she will be safe there. Meanwhile the unexpected visitors start breaking down the door. In the basement Clover gets the irresistible urge to attack Suzy. She pounces on the poor child and tries to bite at her throat but Ruby manages to stop her. Suzy is terrified, exclaiming that Clover's hands were cold as ice and that she grew monster teeth. There is a loud crashing upstairs which sounds like a fight has broken out between Prestor and whoever the intruders are. Soon after there is silence and then smoke starts to seep down into the basement. The house is on fire! Clover realizes that one of the walls of the basement has a lot of condensation on it, inferring that the temperature on the other side is fairly cold. Ruby breaks through the wall and discovers that there is a sewer entrance on the other side. The group starts to make their escape but a pile of burning rubble falls on Mavis, killing her and leaving Suzy an orphan. The group escapes through the sewers. As Koln is walking he hears a little voice speaking to him. To his surprise the voice is coming from a small white rat. Koln picks up the rat and names him Socrates. Another rat seems to take a liking to Clover and she picks up the rat just for the hell of it and names it Pumpkin. The group makes it up to the surface about a block away from Prestor's house. Firemen and policemen are already on the scene and the group can see huge flames engulfing the house. Professor Jones takes Suzy and they go to see the police. Meanwhile, Koln, Clover, and Ruby make their way to the bus stop so that they can catch a bus to the University of Denver where Clover knows they'll be safe. At the bus stop the group is assaulted by a gang of teenagers looking to make some easy money off of what seems like a group of unarmed strangers. The leader of the group draws a knife and stabs Koln drawing blood but otherwise leaving him unharmed. The new vampires easily overpower the gang and the stupid kids flee with their tails between their legs. Ruby picks up a switchblade off of one of the boys who was knocked unconscious. The bus takes the group back to the University where Clover leads them to her dorm room. Soon after they arrive, Clover's roommate Mindy stumbles into the room after a night of heavy drinking. Clover has to help her dress, much to her embarrassment, and helps her into bed. The rest of the group settles in and contemplates what they will do tomorrow when the sun rises. 'Chapter 2: Life in Death' Category:plot